


Skowyt (Howl)

by LoboBathory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, Winchesterowie po ciemnej stronie mocy, evil!Dean, evil!Sam, mroczni Winchesterowie, nawiązania do poezji bitników, specyficzna interpunkcja
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W Piekle ludzie się zmieniają. Albo zostają tacy sami</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skowyt (Howl)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [listening to the crack of doom on the hydrogen jukebox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162855) by [paxlux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxlux/pseuds/paxlux). 



> Kolejne Supernaturalne tłumaczenie. Posiadam zgodę autorki na przekład. Betuje Kamena, za co serdecznie jej dziękuję. 
> 
> Ostrzeżenia: tekst ten różni się stylem od tego, co zwykle piszę i tłumaczę, ale uważam, że jest ciekawy. Ma bardzo specyficzną interpunkcję i stylistykę - zachowałam oryginalny zapis, nie traktujecie tego jak błąd, zerknijcie do oryginału, jeśli nie wierzycie. AU od momentu, gdy Dean trafia do Piekła. 
> 
> Struktura i pewne elementy tekstu (także tytuły) nawiązują do poezji [ bitników ](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beatnicy). Sam tytuł serii i tytuły rozdziałów zostały zaczerpnięte z poematu [ Allena Ginsberga ](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Allen_Ginsberg) [ Skowyt ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WkNp56UZax4). Aby lepiej poznać się z życiem i twórczością Ginsberga można obejrzeć film o jego związku z [ Lucianem Carrem ](http://www.filmweb.pl/film/Na+%C5%9Bmier%C4%87+i+%C5%BCycie-2013-504602) albo dużo lepszy film o samym procesie związanym z publikacją poezji Ginsberga - [ Skowyt ](http://www.filmweb.pl/film/Skowyt-2010-442793).

Przelana krew jest czerwona. Czasami wydaje się czarna. Gęsta i ciężka, ścieka i rozpryskuje się jak farba. Smakuje jak miedź albo żelazo, metalicznie i ciepło. Pachnie tak samo, rdzawo i mokro, ale w dużych dawkach może przyprawiać o mdłości swoją słodyczą, co jest niepokojące. 

W Piekle wszystko się zmienia. Albo zostaje takie samo. 

Krew to życie. Krew czyni cię człowiekiem, stanowi różnicę pomiędzy zdrowym, zaróżowionym ciałem i bladymi zwłokami. 

W Piekle ludzie się zmieniają. Albo zostają tacy sami. 

**

Sam wyciąga Deana z Piekła. Nie wiedzą jak to zrobił, nie pamiętają tego. Nikt z żyjących nie wie, jak to się stało. 

Nogi Sama bolą, jakby szedł przez wieczność, do Piekła i z powrotem, czy jak to się mówi. Może tak właśnie było, może szedł przez wieczność za Deanem. Jego dłonie są zaciśnięte i opuchnięte, a knykcie posiniaczone i skrwawione. Z pewnością walczył, ale tego nie pamięta. 

Dean jest oszołomiony, mruga pod wpływem słońca, a każdy przebłysk światła jest dla niego jak piekielne płomienie wybuchające pod powiekami. Ale to powoli ustępuje, aż zaczyna dostrzegać niebo, tak, jak powinien. 

Dean jest nagi, trzęsie się, a Samowi ślina napływa do ust na ten widok. W ciągu ostatnich lat nauczył się dobrze ukrywać swój grzech, chować go w głębi kości i w samym dole brzucha, ale powód, dla którego to robił wydaje mu się dosyć odległy i abstrakcyjny. 

Od koniuszków włosów po czubki placów u nóg, Sam jest pokryty krwią. Mruga pobrudzonymi skrzepłą krwią powiekami i Dean zastanawia się, jakie to musi być uczucie. 

Więc liże wzdłuż gardła Sama, wsuwa dłoń w jego włosy, przeczesując nimi zlepione krwią kosmyki. 

Siedzą tak przez chwilę, kiedy Dean zmywa z Sama krew swoim językiem. Sam zamyka oczy i odchyla głowę, otaczając brata ramionami. 

**

Dean pogwizduje z uznaniem, kiedy widzi Impalę, czarną jak ślepia każdego demona, który wyczołgał się z Piekła, tak, jak Sam się tego spodziewał. 

Sam uśmiecha się i wzdycha miękko, kiedy wsuwa się na siedzenie obok kierowcy. Uśmiech powoduje, że w jego policzkach powstają dołeczki, tak, jak Dean się tego spodziewał. 

Wjeżdżają na drogę i ścigają się z wiatrem, warkot silnika brzmi jak manifest niezniszczalności. 

Wrócili. Są razem. 

Świat może iść i się pieprzyć. 

**

Nie muszą już dłużej udawać, że są cywilizowani. Dziewczyna za kontuarem próbuje flirtować, a Dean to ucina, bo nie ma czasu na bezmyślne pieprzenie. Nie uśmiecha się do niej. Uśmiech rozjaśnia mu twarz dopiero, kiedy pojawia się Sam. I to jak przewracanie stron w albumie: Dean z martwą twarzą patrzący na dziewczynę, rozradowany Dean patrzący na Sama, wciąż i wciąż, za każdym razem, gdy jego wzrok przeskakuje pomiędzy nimi. 

Podsuwa im ostrożnie klucz po blacie. Pokój z jednym łożem małżeńskim, dla niepalących, drugie drzwi od końca alejki, miłego pobytu i teraz Dean się uśmiecha, szybko, niemal niezauważalnie, w sposób mówiący jeśli masz szczęście, nie zrobię tego, co właśnie przyszło mi do głowy i wtedy ty zachowasz swoją. 

Sam bierze klucz, kiedy dziewczyna jest skupiona na Deanie. Szybko odsuwa ręce z blatu i Sam posyła jej uśmieszek, unosząc brew, jakby chciał ją zapewnić, że skarbie, nie jesteśmy niebezpieczni. 

Dean się śmieje, głośno, całą drogę do pokoju, ciągnąć za sobą brata. 

**

Coś w spojrzeniu Deana kiedy czyszczą broń sprawia, że Sam jest szczęśliwy. Dean nalegał, żeby sprawdzić każdą sztukę broni, przesuwając po nich ostrożnie palcami, rozmarzony, jakby myślał o ich nowych możliwościach. 

Sam się z tego cieszy. Teraz mogą już marzyć, mają okazję i możliwości. 

Mogą robić, co tylko zechcą. 

Ostrze noża błyska, kiedy Dean obraca je w rękach i pojawia się czerwień. Zaciął się, ale nie wydał przy tym żadnego dźwięku, niemal tym zaskoczony. 

Ręka pulsuje mu bólem i on to uwielbia, podnosząc ją i podając bratu. 

Spójrz, Sammy. 

I Sam oblizuje wargi, krew spływa po bladej skórze Deana, a jego własna krew wrze, sprawia, że staje się twardy, napierając na materiał spodni. 

Dean, ja…

Tak, Sammy, czego pragniesz?

Dean skupia się na zaciskaniu pięści, zafascynowany tym, jak krew kapie na dywan i Sam nic nie może na to poradzić, naprawdę nie może, potrzebuje tego, więc upada na kolana i łapie ciężką kroplę pomiędzy wargi. 

I Dean jęczy. Sam wsuwa język pomiędzy zaciśnięte palce jego pięści, chłepce i nagle coś ostrego przyciska mu się do gardła. 

Dean trzyma nóż na jego skórze, miękko dociskając go tuż pod szczęką. 

Chcesz się podzielić?

Sam przytakuje, ocierając się o ostrze, chcąc, aby go ucięło i to właśnie się dzieje, ciepła strużka spływa mu wzdłuż szyi i Dean się pochyla, przykładając miękkie wargi do rany. 

Zanim się rozbiorą i trafią na łóżko, już się trzęsą z pragnienia, paznokciami wypisując sobie nawzajem wyznania na skórze. 

Zanim Sam wsunie palce w Deana, są już mokre, od potu, krwi, pożądaniapotrzebyżądzy, mają na sobie ślady zębów i strużki śliny. 

Zanim skończą się pieprzyć, Dean skanduje imię brata, a Sam stara się zapamiętać każdą sekundę ich splecionych ciał zabarwiających prześcieradła rozmazaną czerwienią. 

Zanim zdążą znowu złapać oddech, pokój wiruje przed ich oczyma z powodu intensywności orgazmu i pragnienia doświadczenia noża pomiędzy nimi, pościel pokrywa się czerwienią. 

**

Z głową na klatce piersiowej Sama, Dean liczy uderzenia jego serca, niemal czuje pompowaną przez nie krew, przyciska usta do jego piersi, ponieważ czuje Sama tak blisko i zaciska na nim zęby, żeby go zatrzymać. 

Sam syczy pod wpływem bólu i wzdycha. Przyciskając się do niego, Dean czuje, jak solidny jest Sam. Kiedy zamyka oczy, ma wizje: obnażone i złamane, rozkładające się przed nim jak kości na polu. 

Myśli, zmieszany, że chciałby zobaczyć kości. Nie Sama, nie musi widzieć kości Sama, ponieważ on jest jego szkieletem, tak samo, jak Sam tkwi w jego kościach.

Chce zobaczyć, jak kości się łamią. Nagle zaczyna być niespokojny i Sam przyciąga go bliżej. 

Hej, chciałbym… masz dla nas kolejne polowanie?

Mogę jakieś znaleźć, jeśli tego chcesz. 

Chcę, suko. 

Dobrze, dupku, znajdę ci coś. Cokolwiek. Kupię ci kucyka. 

To chyba dla ciebie, księżniczko. 

Oooooch, kucyk tylko dla mnie? Naprawdę, Dean?

Może zrób lepszy pożytek ze swoich ust i mi obciągnij. 

Nie, ty obciągnij mi. Uratowałem cię, dupku. 

Jesteś tego pewien? Może to ja uratowałem ciebie. 

Może tak nie było, ale Dean sądzi, że to może być prawda. 

Sądząc po tym, jak Sam na niego patrzy, to może być prawda. 

**

Krzyki nie kłopoczą już Sama. Chyba, że to wrzaski Deana, kiedy niemal mdleje, przedzierając się do niego i zabijając wszystko, co stanie mu na drodze. 

Kiedyś Dean krzyknął i Sam rozrąbał ciało wampira na dwie części, zanim ten zdołał dosięgnąć jego brata, tylko po to, aby odkryć, że Dean wył, śmiejąc się tak mocno, że aż się popłakał, ponieważ się potknął i wpadł prosto na rozkładające się zwłoki. 

Wilgotne, powiedział Dean i Sam niemal go zabił.

W ramach zemsty Sam pozwala, aby Dean wsunął się w niego od tyłu i całkowicie nieruchomieje, rozłożony na łóżku, czego Dean nienawidzi, nienawidzi, kiedy jego brat przyjmuje każdy centymetr i ruch bioder bez żadnej reakcji, bo to jest tak, jakby go gwałcił. 

Ale Sam myśli, że Dean nienawidzi tego, ponieważ sekretnie to uwielbia i czuje się winny z tego powodu, chociaż nie powinien, bo oni nie mogą już dłużej czuć się winni czegokolwiek. 

Nawet nie tego, że spalili dom do fundamentów, aby pozbyć się poltergeista podczas, gdy mieszkająca tam rodzina wciąż była zamknięta w środku. 

Krzyki nie kłopoczą już Sama. 

**

Polują, ponieważ Dean lubi przemoc, jego oczy błyszczą radością w trakcie, a Sam chce dać mu wszystko, czego tylko zapragnie. I też lubi przemoc, strzelając pudłuje, aby strzelać jeszcze więcej, cieszy się, kiedy demony plują na nich, przywiązane do krzesła, a Dean ssie mu fiuta, kiedy kładą się na zakurzonej podłodze ze spodniami opuszczonymi do kostek. 

Ekshibicjonizm jest zabawny. Sprawia, że egzorcyzmy stają się fajniejsze i każdy czerpie z nich jakąś przyjemność.

Czasami po prostu zostawiają demony uwięzione w pułapkach, bez żadnych więzów i pieprzą się tuż przed krawędzią kręgu, podczas gdy opętani szepczą do nich sprośne słowa. 

Czasami nie chcą tego słyszeć i Dean zabija demona, noszące go ciało, czy cokolwiek, strzelając mu prosto między oczy, bo ma lepszego cela niż Sam, a idealny strzał zawsze podnieca Sama. 

**

Ktoś dzwoni do Bobby’ego. Łowca, z głosem zachrypłym od gniewu i obrzydzenia, cedzi słowa pełne podejrzeń. 

Demony mówią, że nie boją się już Winchesterów. 

Demony kłamią, wiesz o tym. 

Czasami mówią prawdę. 

O co ci chodzi?

Demony nie boją się już Winchesterów, ponieważ teraz ich lubią. 

**

Dawno, dawno temu, dziewczyna próbowała zaciągnąć Deana do łóżka. 

Dawno, dawno temu, dziewczyna niemal umarła, lufa pistoletu Sama zataczała kółka na delikatnej skórze jej brzucha, kiedy dziewczyna się trzęsła. 

Dean wywrócił oczyma, zapomniał jej imienia i wzruszył ramionami, pieprząc Sama w jej łazience. 

Dawno, dawno temu, facet próbował zaciągnąć Deana do łóżka. 

Dawno, dawno temu, facet umarł, dziura po kuli otworzyła mu gardło na wylot, krew rozlała się obscenicznie na błękitną, jedwabną pościel. 

Jedwabne prześcieradła, Dean, serio? I mógłbyś przestać próbować przerżnąć wszystko, co się rusza. 

Ty też się ruszasz, geniuszu. 

Nikt poza mną, dupku, czy muszę ci to znowu tłumaczyć? 

Dean uśmiecha się, palcami odnajduje bliznę na swoim ramieniu, pamiątkę po wyrytym tam nożem „S”.

Może, gdybyś, ogierze, umiał czasem oderwać się od laptopa. 

Sam uznaje, że Dean potrzebuje specjalnej uwagi, dostarczonej mu za pomocą jego ust, palców, zębów i fiuta. 

Dean uznaje, że Sam potrzebuje „D” na swoim ramieniu i tylko jego własny nóż myśliwski może wyryć je odpowiednio. 

Po wszystkim pościel jest zbyt przemoczona, aby być dalej błękitna. 

**

Ekscytują się wilkołakiem, drażnią go, zmagają się z nim tak, jak walczyli z sobą, kiedy byli dziećmi, bo potrzebują wyzwania, chcą szponów, ponieważ ból sprawia, że wszystko staje się jaśniejsze, a adrenalina smakuje jak cukier rozpuszczający się na języku. 

Nie boją się. Jeśli któryś z nich zostanie zarażony, podzielają się tym, gryząc się w trakcie seksu i zaczną jeździć po kraju w poszukiwaniu możliwie najpiękniejszej pełni, nie mogąc się jej doczekać. 

Ale wtedy wilkołak wkurza Sama tym, że naprawdę próbuje zabić Deana, więc Sam rzuca się na niego z gołymi rękami, nim właduje w bestię niemal cały magazynek. 

I Dean tak wściekły, tak kurewsko wściekły, Sammy, słyszysz mnie, co to kurwa było, jeśli chcesz zabijać rzeczy gołymi rękami, znajdę ci jakieś zombie, zabiorę cię do kostnicy, ale nigdy więcej tego, kurwa, nie rób. 

Furia go oślepia, więc Sam osuwa się na siedzenie pasażera i dąsa się całą drogę powrotną do motelu, a gniew nie opuszcza Deana, przebłyskując jak każde wspomnienie z Piekła, więc Dean wraca do auta i zostawia brata samego w pokoju. 

Opony chrzęszczą na żwirze, kiedy prowadzi, coś w jego żyłach chrzęści tak samo od chwili, gdy Sam zniknął mu z oczu, zostawiony w bezpiecznym miejscu. Nie może tego znieść, ale jedzie dalej. 

Ale Sam go wzywa, czuje go. Coś w jego wnętrzu mówi mu, że Sam właśnie niszczy rzeczy, ale tworzy coś nowego, łamiąc przy tym prawa fizyki. 

Kiedy podjeżdża pod motel, Sam na niego czeka, siedząc na torbach z ich spakowanymi rzeczami. Uśmiech rozpromienia mu twarz, kiedy widzi Impalę. 

Rzuca się biegiem w stronę auta, oczy jaśnieją się mu czystym szczęściem jak gwiazdy na niebie, a w tle słychać syreny ambulansów i straży pożarnej, ich dźwięki wzbijają się w niebo wraz z kłębami dymu. Motel stoi w płomieniach. 

Sam smakuje jak benzyna i zapałki, ich pocałunki smakują ogniem. Nie przeszkadza im to. Wciąż mogą posmakować siebie nawzajem pod tym wszystkim. 

**

W hrabstwie Deaf Smith stoi bar. Większość dorosłych zamieszkujących to miejsce próbuje się w nim znaleźć, ponieważ na zewnątrz nie mogą liczyć na nic innego niż pola i niebo, a czasem trzeba zmienić wystrój. Czasem trzeba, żeby coś blokowało horyzont, przygniatający ich z każdej strony. 

Sam i Dean są tam, aby wypić piwo, pograć w bilard i się zabawić, chociaż niekoniecznie w tej kolejności. Dopuszczają też możliwe wariacje. Po prostu szukają rozrywki. 

Wcześniej, gdy stanęli na poboczu drogi, Sam wyglądał na tak cholernie wysokiego na tle płaskiej ziemi, oszołamiającej geometrii horyzontu, gdzie pola spotykały się pod kątem prostym z niebem, że Dean aż musiał go zaatakować, zmusić go, aby wrócił do jego poziomu. 

Z Deanem siedzącym na nim, tak cholernie ciepłym i ciężkim, żywym i oddychającym, z twardym fiutem wbijającym się w jego biodro, Sam musiał ich odwrócić, rozłożyć ich na czynniki pierwsze, ich własny układ okresowy, molekuły i metale. 

Przypomnieć im, kim teraz są. 

To było aż zbyt dobre. Walczyli ze sobą i pieprzyli się w otwartej przestrzeni. Po wszystkim mieli wrażenie, że świat się zapadł, a oni byli jego pozostałościami. 

Więc. 

Bar. Piwo. Zapomnienie. 

Alkohol sprawia, że wszystko spowalnia, więc mogą się bardziej skoncentrować i skupić. Przez to są bardziej niebezpieczni, a Dean lubi być niebezpieczny, jego uśmiech staje się coraz szerszy w miarę jak noc się przewija. 

A Sam lubi go w takim stanie, rozluźnionego i napalonego, prowokującego i wkurzającego wszystkich naokoło. Pozwala Deanowi flirtować. Czasami, kiedy atmosfera jest właściwa, pozwala nawet Deanowi uwieść szczęśliwego wybrańca (szczęśliwego, pechowego, to właściwie rzut monetą, rzut kością, strzał w ciemnościach i jazda nocą po ciemnej drodze) i zabrać ją lub go na tyły baru, jeśli jakieś są. 

Potem podąża za Deanem, szybki knebel założony wybrańcowi losu, zmuszonemu patrzeć, jak Dean to lubi i jak to dostaje, jak Sam jest jedynym, który sprawia, że Dean jęczy, bo Dean jest jego i nikogo innego, cokolwiek by ci się nie wydało wcześniej, zasrańcu. 

Czasami udaje mu się nacisnąć spust dokładnie w momencie, gdy dochodzi. 

Tej nocy Sam emanuje zaborczością w stosunku do Deana, który przylega do niego, praktycznie pławiąc się w jego posesywnych gestach. Przekaz jest jasny dla wszystkich. 

Barmanka śmieje się z kolejnego z niekończącej się listy lamerskich dowcipów Deana i nalewa mu kolejną setkę, zerkając na Sama. Który skupia się na swoim drinku, leniwie mieszając w nim palcem. Barmanka kładzie dłoń na nadgarstku Deana. 

Więc Sam podrzyna jej gardło. I teraz jej krew zabarwia mu drinka, co go smuci, ponieważ to była dobra tequila. 

W hrabstwie Deaf Smith był bar. Teraz to zapomniany, rozpadający się budynek, którego szyld zwisa smutno na jednym zardzewiałym łańcuchu. 

Być może jest nawiedzony. 

**

Bobby słyszy silnik. 

Pukają do drzwi jak cywilizowani ludzie, więc im otwiera, uśmiechają się do niego głupio szczęśliwi, że go widzą, oczy im się błyszczą jak frytki od oleju. 

Każdy z nich obejmuje go krótko, jak za starych dobrych czasów, zanim zaczął odbierać dziwne telefony, a plotki zaczęły krążyć wśród wszystkich, których znał. 

Dean chwyta piwo z lodówki, a Sam mija go, żeby usiąść przy stole i ich ruchy są zgrane w inny sposób, jakby coś stracili i wcale o to nie dbali. 

Z każdym kolejnym łykiem Bobby się relaksuje, ponieważ to wciąż są jego chłopcy i pieprzyć plotki, i tak im nie wierzył. 

Zostają na kilka dni, odpoczywając i przeglądając jego książki. Kiedy natrafia na nich leżących w jednym łóżku, z Deanem oplecionym wokół Sama, nic nie mówi. Przeszli przez piekło, więc rozumie ich potrzebę poczucia, że to, co kochają najbardziej, wciąż jest blisko. 

Dopiero kiedy pewnego popołudnia czyszczą broń, wygłupiając się, celując w siebie nawzajem, prosto w serca i śmieją się, słysząc odgłos pustego magazynku po pociągnięciu za spust, Bobby zaczyna się martwić. 

Dean uśmiecha się do Sama i sugestywnie porusza brwiami, ostrząc nóż, a Sam gorliwie wyciąga rękę, końcówka języka wystaje mu z ust, oblizując wargi. 

I Dean go nacina, przesuwając powoli ostrzem po skórze, Sam odrzuca głowę do tyłu, kiedy Dean rozsmarowuje krew, wmasowując ją w skórę brata, zanim wsunie okrwawiony palec do ust. 

Bobby chrząka, siedząc na krawędzi krzesła, próbując uspokoić narastającą w piersiach panikę, serce łomoczące tak mocno, jakby miało wyrwać się z ciała. 

Sam pochyla się w stronę brata, przesuwa nosem wzdłuż jego szczęki i mruczy No dalej, skarbie, no dalej. 

Dean fuka na niego i odsuwa go stanowczo. 

Nie, Sam, pamiętaj, co ci mówiłem. 

Sam potrząsa głową i włosy wpadają mu do oczu, Dean łapie go za szczękę, mocno, mówi Bobby to dobry człowiek. Nie możemy mu tego zrobić. Jest dobry. Ostatni z dobrych ludzi. 

Dean uspokaja brata lekkimi, ostrożnymi dotknięciami, muska opuszkami palców jego kości policzkowe i skronie, a Sam warczy, Bobby może tylko patrzeć, jak Dean łapie go za rękę i zaciska ją na amulecie zwisającym mu z szyi. 

Pamiętaj, Bobby jest w porządku, więc nie możemy. 

Sam chwyta się amuletu, przesuwa spojrzeniem do Bobby’ego, a wyraz jego twarzy sprawia, że starego łowcę ogarnia zimny strach. 

Tak, okey, pamiętam, Dean, pamiętam, ostatni z dobrych ludzi. Nie możemy tego spieprzyć. 

Właśnie, Sammy, dokładnie tak. Chodź po następne piwo. 

Wstają, Dean mierzwi włosy Sama, przekomarzają się jak bracia. Sam oddaje mu nóż i Bobby czuje mdłości, cierpkie uczucie zwyrodnienia wpełza mu pod skórę. 

Sorry za to obściskiwanie się, Bobby, nie chcieliśmy, żebyś poczuł się nieswojo. 

Uśmiecha się, chłopięco, zaraźliwie, w jego policzkach formują się dołeczki. 

Bobby nie śpi tej nocy. Jego serce pęka w każdej kolejnej minucie, którą z nimi spędza, z powodu tego, jak wypowiadają jego imię, i śmieją się, i rozmawiają o polowaniach, i nigdy nie spuszczają się nawzajem z oczu. 

Ma nadzieję, że to ich nie zniszczy, o ile już tego nie zrobiło, ale wie, jak działają Winchesterowie. 

Ściskają go, chłopcy na jego ganku, szaleństwo rozjaśnia ich od środka. 

Kiedy odjeżdżają, jest za stary. 

**

Świat należy do nich, mają go w przysłowiowej garści, którą zacisną, aż pocieknie krew, aż zabranie tchu, aż pęknie. 

**

Noc jest cicha, Dean się uspokaja, Sam pozwala mu leniwie sączyć swoją krew, a potem piją, wypalają razem papierosa i grają w bilard. 

Czas się zmienia, rozciągają się pomiędzy minutami i mają wrażenie, że wszystko znowu jest takie, jak przed Piekłem, zanim to szaleństwo się zaczęło. 

Uśmiech Deana rozszerza się, pojawia się w nim przebłysk złośliwości, a oczy Sama rozjaśniają się, ponieważ to znaczy, że jego brat wpadł na kolejny pomysł.  
Przy stole bilardowym trwa zamieszanie, Sam właśnie z kimś gra i Dean rozprasza przeciwników, dotykając brata, kiedy tylko może, jak tylko może. 

Aż jacyś faceci nie uznają, że to dosyć. Hej, nie mówiliście chyba, że jesteście braćmi? pyta jeden, zaciskając ręce w pięści. 

Dzisiaj jednak te małomiasteczkowe cipy mogą podziękować swoim szczęśliwym gwiazdom, paść na kolana i klepać dziękczynne zdrowaśki, ponieważ Dean czuje się wielkodusznie, a Sam jest zrelaksowany. 

Więc zamiast przełamać kij bilardowy i nadziać na niego pyskatego buraka, który powinien co najwyżej używać ust do lizania butów Deana, bracia tylko na siebie zerkają i wzruszają ramionami. 

A co tobie do tego?

Sam zmienia się w długi cień wypełniający całe pomieszczenie, zaciska pięści, jego ramiona sztywnieją i Dean zastanawia się radośnie, czy właśnie tak wyglądał krocząc przez Piekło. 

Przeczesuje jego włosy i mówi Nie ma potrzeby rujnować wszystkim zabawy. Chodź, cowboyu. Mam dla ciebie coś, co możesz poujeżdżać. 

Powoli i spokojnie?

Tak, braciszku, powoli i spokojnie. 

W ciszy, jaka zapada w barze, Dean zabiera cały tlen z sali, wypełnia całą dostępną tam przestrzeń. 

Zabiera pieniędze ze stołu, bo przecież równie dobrze mogłyby być jego. 

Kładzie rękę na Samie, ponieważ Sam jest jego. 

**

Hej, Sam?

Taaak?

Myślisz, że naprawdę jesteśmy chorymi pojebańcami, za jakich miało nas FBI?

Jasne. 

Więc jaką chorą pojebaną rzecz chciałbyś zrobić teraz?

Sam myśli. 

A czy jest coś, czego chory pojebaniec by nie zrobił?

Dean uśmiecha się zawadiacko. 

Lubię twój tok myślenia, Sammy. 

Oczywiście, że tak. Jesteś moim bratem. 

Chodźmy coś zabić. 

W Nowym Meksyku pojawiła się chupakabra. 

Dean pojękuje i Sam daje mu kuksańca w bok.

Możemy okradać turystów.

Okey. 

**

Sam prowadzi, ponieważ udało mu się sprawić, że Dean błagał, nie żeby było to takie trudne z tą zdzirą. 

Ale Dean uśmiecha się, jakby wiedział coś, o czym Sam nie ma pojęcia i wpatruje się w krajobraz, nie chcąc się podzielić swoimi myślami. 

Zwykle to Sam się tak zachowywał, ale to w porządku, mają opuszczone szyby, muzyka jest głośna, ogłuszająca, powietrze jest rześkie, żadnej krwi, dymu, strachu, po prostu pusta pusta przestrzeń, więc Sam nie czuje się jakby coś rozrywało go od środka na strzępy. 

Dean trzyma dłoń na jego udzie, głaszcze go lekko, więc Sam dociska pedał gazu. 

Pozwala, żeby auto wpadało w poślizgi, lekko trzyma kierownicę i Dean się śmieje, ponieważ to kontrolują, zawsze to kontrolują. 

Nic nie może ich powstrzymać. Nigdy. 

Są teraz zbyt szybcy, o nic nie muszą się martwić, o nic, czego nie można by załatwić za pomocą kilku kul albo zapałek, albo samego ich nazwiska. 

Opony auta znaczą asfalt, czarne smugi w gorącym słońcu, jak ślad po płonącej benzynie, świadectwo szybkości. 

Warkot silnika brzmi jak nieśmiertelność. 

Wrócili. Są razem. 

Świat może iść się pieprzyć.


End file.
